


Felice Drabbles

by itsrainingbooks, ItsRainingBookss



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, OC works, dnd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 12:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12959343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsrainingbooks/pseuds/itsrainingbooks, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsRainingBookss/pseuds/ItsRainingBookss
Summary: I have a lot of little things I've written about my Oc Felice that are cluttering up my google drive so I thought why not put them all in one place.Felice Everett is a character I created for a campaign of "Monster Of The Week" a tabletop RPG. I love her a lot and like to drabble situations with her since I left the game. One day ill have a thing to put her properly in... one day!





	1. Tell me your life story

**Author's Note:**

> This is Re-Uploaded from my old account

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is re-uploaded from my old account

Even when I was 15 people were surprised by how mature I was. Despite how young I was I found high school easy. I even finished before my big brother who's two years my elder. John wasn't stupid, we both inherited our father's brains and when it came to hands-on tasks he excelled.   
However he spent all his free time on lacrosse and friends and when I wasn't attending a game or playing a heated round of Mario kart with Cameos and Sully, I was reading every book I could get my hands on. I wanted to know everything I could about as many topics I could. Whenever I found books I knew john would love I'd give it to him and despite his complaints I caught him reading them when he thought I wasn't around.

I just started university when John left.

He didn't say anything. One morning I woke up and headed into his room to get him ready for school. I found a note in his place.   
“I‘ve left to find my way in the world.  
Don’t come looking for me”   
After that all my free time was spent studying.

I went on to do several degrees, I found I thrived in the university environment. I also was able to gain access to large libraries full of information previously unavailable to me. I made strong ties with professors and students that I still have now and was also able to gain the attention of high-level research facilities.

I was six months away from completing my first degree when dad left. I suppose by then I should have been used to it right? Imagine it, 18 and having all your family run out on you. My time was spent writing various thesis on a range of topics. For the first time, the house I grew up in felt empty. Learning new things became the only way to keep my mind busy.

Once I had completed my first degree I had several universities and research facilities offering me obscenely large grants to work for them. I accepted all of them. I spent every hour of my time discovering more and more about the world and publishing my findings to each of the commissioners.

I quickly grew sick of the limited equipment at the laboratories I worked in. With the money I received, I bought my first house, one next to my childhood home. I spent time and money on converting it to a library. But it wasn't big enough, so I bought the one next to that and expanded. I slowly did that till I had the whole block of houses each converted to my needs. A large infirmary, two laboratories, an armoury and a panic room with still more space to expand.

Sully once asked me if I missed my dad and my brother…  
I did. Of course I did! The house is too big with the additions and it’s too damn quiet without john practising his passes in the front yard! Without dad marking papers, singing along word for word to the radio's latest hit.  
I told her I didn't miss them at all.

When I heard the knock on my door that day I assumed it was Sully coming to discuss her sons health again. I didn't think I would be John. Why would it be John? John left.   
I was taken aback by how much he had changed. How his eyes has changed.

I wanted to cry, I wanted to hug him and just have him ruffle my hair and play mario kart with me like we did when we were kids.

But we aren't kids anymore. I’m 25 and he’s 27 and things had changed. We had changed. Before he could say a word I slammed the door in his face, because no matter how much I missed him it changed nothing of what he and my father did!

They left me.

Despite my best efforts to keep him out he was right that the house was legally split between both of us. Eventually I let him in and reclaimed his childhood bedroom as if he had never left. It was a week before he got me to talk to him. I told him dad was gone. He didn't seemed surprised.

Having him back in the house made things louder. The still air the house once held was broken by footsteps, TV chatter, cereal being poured. I hated it. The nerve he has stumbling in and picking up where he left off as if he hadn't been away for ten years!

It was a month of John being home when he offered me a controller. It was late in the afternoon when I found him setting up the old system. With a buzz the screen flashed and I saw the title screen for Mario Kart flicker into life. He held out the second controller and everything seemed the same as it was. We sat together in the golden light pouring through as the sun set and it was then I finally felt I could begin to move on.


	2. Chaos

Felice awakes to chaos. The skies have become dark with ash and clouds and a heat hangs in the air. Holding her head she remembers the ritual. She remembers bring Stef back, and...that light… a golden light shining from him. Nala had said he was a god… The hand moved to her mouth as she remembered everything. Nala was Stef's real gardian not John. She and sully had dated and…

Standing Felice looked around for her friends and her family. For as far as she could see buildings lay in disrepair. Smoke rose from the distance and an eerie quiet surrounded her. She walked, following the streets as best she could and scanning the horizon for movement.

She turned the corner and where her house had once stood only twisted metal and ashes remained. She stood their looking over the rubble for the longest time, trying to understand why, what had happened to her small town?

Steeling herself she moved on looking through wreckage after wreckage. Soon enough she had returned to her original spot and noticed a trail leading into the forest surrounding her town. Looking to the ground she found many sets of foot prints. Her group of monster fighters, who she was so hard on an always annoyed with. Who dragged her out to fight things and find mysteries and gather ingredients for saving her nephew and…

She broke into a run following the trail. Her jumper snagged on branch after branch but she ran on before breaking into a clearing. Blackened tree stumps and bushes littered the space. This was the smoke pillar she had seen before as pieces of twig still burt away to ashes.

She scanned the area and found gun shells littering the ground. Moving closer she picked one up examining it… these were for johns pistol… she looked up and saw caught on a tree a strip of grey hoody fabric. Her throat caught as she took the piece in her hand.

“Nala…”

She swallowed hard and ran to the opposite side of the opening and looked around for a route onwards, there had to be a way the had gotten out, there is no way her group had died here, she refused to accept that this is how they would go. No way in hell. Not her team!

A glint on the ground caught her eye and she crouched picking up several small metal spikes from Stephs belt. Tears filled her eyes and she took in a shaky breath.

“No no no no no this doesn't happen! No!”

She turned them over she had to wrong they had to have gotten out of here they, they couldn't all be… she lifted her head and sitting just out of the burt circle sat a brown cowboys hat.

 

With a thud she fell and hugged her knees to her chest

“Oh god John no! Steph I’m so- oh god I’m so sorry I wasn't there”

 

Sobs wracked her body as she clung to the pieces of her friends she had left.

“Oh god no what have I done. Stef. Oh god I’m so so sorry. John I- I never should have… Oh god no!”

______________________________________________________________________________

 

With all she had left with her felice looked to the sky, clouds now cleared enough for her to find her way by the stars that littered the sky. With herself hardened she began to walk into the distance, away from the ashes of her town. Of her home.


	3. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bittersweet

“Okay so one hand here, and one there. Then you point your thumbs down the stick and hold that way, yeah like that! Then you keep your elbows straight as you swing through!”

With her her eyes focused on the ball in front of her Felice pulled back, keeping her arms straight as her brother said and swung through hitting the ball and swing it towards the goal hitting it in by a hair's gap.

“You got it in, nice. But you were too far to the right, almost missed. It's all about the angle the stick is on when you make contact. If the angle is off then it will go where you don't want it. Try it again but really focus on the angle”

With a breath Felice relaxed her shoulders and stood square to the goal. She swung again this time assuring the angle was correct and managed to hit slightly more centred.

“Better! See how the angle helped?”  
“Yeah” She gave him a wild smile and he looked down at her giving her hair a ruffle.  
“Ahhh! Nooo it will get all tangled!” She yelled, giggling the whole time.  
“Oh will it? Well what about this!” he grabbed her close and put her into a loose headlock and began ruffling her hair as much as possibly while she tugged and giggled  
“Johhhhhhnnn! Hehehehe nooooo!”

Cool air hit Felice's face as she sat up in her bed. She could still feel the warmth of that childhood summer day on her skin as she wiped at the sleep in her eyes. But soon that warmth left her and she was snapped cold again. Getting up she walked into the lounge room seeing Razu asleep on the couch with pwns n00bs and dark soles cuddled up alongside.

She moved on through the front door and sat on the step looking out onto the yard where her dream had taken place. She was reminded of how much john had really changed over these ten years. He wasn't the person she had grown up with, not anymore, and that chilled her to her core.

She put her head into her hands wiping her face. How could he shoot that changeling. She was so scared, and yet he seemed to not even notice.

How could he be so different now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this campaign had NPC's called pwns n00bs and dark souls... I loved them so much hehehe.
> 
> This one follows after a campaign we had where Felice's brother shot a very scared changeling without hesitation despite her protests.
> 
> yep.


	4. Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You live in a world where magic exists, however, you must sacrifice a memory in order to cast a spell. The more memories, or the more precious a memory, the more powerful the magic. You just woke up with no memory save a name.

I wake up and my head is foggy. I don't know where I am...who I am…

I sit up and look at this room. It's simple, white walls, bed, desk, lamp.   
I click it on and look around.  
Wardrobe, paintings of… scenery. Hmm. I spot a mirror across the room and step towards it.

My reflection shows a taxed body.   
Black hair, oily, but not too messy, a crumpled white shirt and black jumper that's covered in lint, black pants with… dust on them, black shoes that are scuffed.  
My face  
It's average. But the bags under the eyes are what I focus on, they're so dark.

I hear movement outside the door and look to it taking a step but hesitating, heart pounding. I try and think of who would be out there, but nothing comes to mind.   
It's clouded and as I focus on it I realise I can't think of anything. Everything in my mind everything that should be there, my name, where I am, who the noises should be aren't there, but there's a name.

There's one name, Sully.  
I think on it and there's nothing else attached to it. Just the name, Sully.

It's then that there's more noise from the door. I take a step back and look around trying to think of what I would do. What would I do. Who am I!

The door opens and I'm greeted to a bright shade of red. It's a tracksuit and it's obnoxiously bright. I look up and see a guy with black hair. He looks at me before being followed by a tall woman with brown hair in a cowgirl outfit  
“Your up” says red, voice monotone   
“Oh Felice my baby you're awake~!” says the cowgirl, definitely not monotone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it was a cool prompt.   
> I also really wanted to finish this but as soon as I got to the player characters I felt I would miss characterise them and so stopped.
> 
> The idea was after Felice's girlfriend died she used all her memories to bring her back.
> 
> yeps


	5. Sully

“Sully wouldn't of-”  
“Sully wouldn't of what John!?” Felice yelled calm mood finally snapping.   
“What the fuck do you know about what she would and wouldn't have wanted!”

She took a breath barely able to hold back her words

“Where were you when she found out she was pregnant? Where were you when she gave birth? Where were you when Steph started showing his powers and she was left confused and scared?” Felice's eyes bore into his breath hissing out between her teeth.

“You wanna know where I was? I was beside her reading the test strip. I was by her side keeping her calm and breathing. I was there learning all I could so I could help them BOTH!”  
She glared and straightened her back arms falling to her side with her energy gone.

“So don't you fucking DARE tell me what Sully wouldn't have wanted.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felice is very touchy about sully


End file.
